1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having waterproof function.
2. Description of Related Art
Japan patent No. 2741865 issued on Apr. 22, 1998 discloses an electrical connector which includes an insulative housing, a number of terminals supported by the insulative housing and an insulative member assembled to the insulative housing for positioning the terminals. The insulative housing defining terminal grooves and a mating port arranged nearby and communicating with the terminal grooves. The terminals are respectively accommodated in the terminal grooves, and each terminal having a retention portion held by the insulative housing, a contacting portion projecting into the mating portion from one end of the retention portion, and a tail portion connecting with the other end of the retention portion. There are a number of positioning holes defined in the insulative member for tail portion therethrough. However, as there is a seam between the insulative housing and the insulative member, and water or dust may enter an interior of the connector via the seam.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.